Wawancara bersama SEIRIN !
by kurohans11
Summary: Saatnya SEIRIN bicara !


**Yuhuuu kembali lagi bersama saya,Aurora [ Author Error ya ] XD,Akhinya setelah lama menguras otak,ketemu juga ide cerita Kurobas kedua ini,Semoga terhibur ya : )**

**Dimohon Reviewnya,kalo ga suka ama ceritanya,kacangin / cuekin aja,jangan review yang nggak2,Dan dimohon favoritesnya juga,Oke oke oke : ) Yuk cusss XD**

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke FanFic  
Wawancara bersama SEIRIN !

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei #izin minjem karakternya ya broo XD  
Characters : SEIRIN Characters.  
WARNING : Rada ga jelas [ bahkan ga jelas ] OOC,Comedy Corner,Social Life,Pokoke smoga suka deh ama crita ini.

* * *

Alhamdulilah ya,sesuatu beudhz,Siang ini saya dizinkan oleh redaksi & Kurobasu Fans untuk bertemu langsung dengan Seirin team,tidaklah mungkin hanya bertemu,saya juga mengadakan wawancara kecil-kecilan,dan untungnya mereka lagi ga sibuk,asekk !

Author : Oke langsung mulai saja ya . . Hai . . . SEIRIN . . . !

[ All Seirin characters ] : Haiiii selamet siang !

Author : Semangat banget ya,udah pada makan belom ?

[ Aida Riko ] : Udah dongg,tadi baru pesen gado-gado sama Bang jali,Goyangan Nguleknya,Ashoyyy.

Author : Astaga -.-,tapi bagus deh kalo udah pada makan,Gue mau nanya2 nih ama kalian,Kalian selama jadi anggota basket SEIRIN,pernah ga berantem heboh ?

[ Kuroko ] : Hmm pernah waktu itu rebutan remot AC ! #tweeww, Tapi alhamdulilah yah gada yang terluka,Tapi kita sebagai Tim Basket terkemuka di jepang dan Indonesia ga mau bikin malu dihadapan para Kurobasu Fans

Author : Yeee #tepuk tangan , tumben Kuroko bawel,kesambet apaan lu,wkwkwk,Oh jadi Cuma gara2 rebutan remot AC ? memangnya remot AC nya kenapa ?

[ Riko ] : kadang2 susah kalo mau nyalain ga nyala2 padahal batre baru loh,yaudah jadi rebutan deh mencet2nya hahaha mungkin udah saatnya AC nya harus diganti #sedih.

Author : Ohh,ya ampun,tapi gpp deh,Oke pertanyaan berikutnya,Kalian suka ga sih sama makanan Khas Indonesia ? dan apa alasannya kalian suka masakan Indo.

[ Kagami ] : SUKA BANGEUDHZ ! _#soal makanan aja langsung dah connect,_Tapi bingung juga ya gua banyak makan ga gendut2 hahaha,Iya gue suka banget makan . . nasi goreng.. .

[ Hyuga ] : Gua . . . Baso aja kadang tergantung Mood.

[ Riko ] : sebagai satu2nya wanita disini saya tidak ingin banyak makan _#alahh dasar ! _Tapi tetep aja Kuliner Indonesia is the best ! #prok prok prok.

[ Kagami ] : menurut gua tuh Masakan Indo itu unik dan banyak rasanya,jadi lidahnya ga bosen,Kue2 khas Indonesia gua juga suka,kayak kue cubit,Kue Pukis,Kue Putu dll _#ahhh jadi kagami,jangan nyebut lagi !_

[ Kuroko ] : Aku suka makan Cakwe dan kue bantal,selain murah dan mudah didapat,kadang sebelum latihan basket,aku suka makanin 2-3 biji loh _#harus bilang wow gitu ?_

Author : Haha,Oke deh,pertanyaan berikutnya,Ada yang lagi deket ga nih ama cewek . . .

[ Koganei ] : OMAIGAD,Ganti topik please ! nanti gue mimisan lagi,ga bawa tissue nihh,tapi gua jawab deh,hmmmm GA ADA hahaha _#dasar koganei sarap._

[ Kiyoshi teppei ] : untuk saat ini lagi nggak,tapi brharap deket ama cewek yang cantik luar dan dalam _#eleuh eleuh Mas Kiyoshi._

[ Kagami ] : hmm lagi nggak sih,tapi kalo cowok kece kayak aku sih pasti ada lah ya 2-3 cewek eehehe _#idih keganjenan banget nih cowok._

[ Kuroko ] : Seperti yang kalian tau,Mungkin Momoi satu2nya cewek yang lagi deketin aku _#cieeeee nanti abis wawancara minta PJ yaa._

[ Hyuga ] : Cewek ? hmm Mungkin Riko,hahaha _#dapet cubitan lumayan kenceng dipipi dari Riko.  
_[ Riko ] : Sembarangan nih kalo ngomong !

Author : udah udah,haha daripada berantem mendingan pindah topik,Hmm selama ini kalian seneng ga bermain basket [ baik latihan maupun pertandingan ]

[ Kagami ] : Hadeuh gua jgn ditanya lagi,udah pasti semangat 45 ! Gua mau jadi yang terbaik di SEIRIN ! #prok prok prok.

[ Kuroko ] : pastinya Seneng banget,aduh elu pertanyaannya aneh deh,Judul animenya aja Kuroko No Basket masa iya ga demen main basket,dasar PEA _# ehh ngajak ribut nih tumben,hajar boss !_

[ Mitobe ] : Ya,namanya juga anak muda,demen lah basket itu kan keren !

Author : Wah semangat terus ya,Oke pertanyaan berikutnya,Kalian suka musik Indonesia ?

[ Kagami ] : Suka banget ! terutama dangdut ! yang yang digoyang goyang yang #_lu artis dangdut ato pemain basket seh ?!_

[ Riko ] : yahh suka lagu2 galau kayak Geisha,semua lagunya aku suka !

[ Satoshi ] : hmm musik Rock Indo ada kan ya,kayak Kotak .

[ Kuroko ] : Hmm Lebih suka ke female vocal kayak Rossa,Maudy Ayunda,Gretha dll.

Author : wahh memang musik Indo tuh enak2,Oke pertanyaan terakhir,kalian bikin dong 1 kalimat mutiara biar para Kurobasu Fans tetep semangat !

[ Kagami ] : Buat semua pecinta Kurobasu ditanah air yang lagi galau,Teruslah bermimpi,meskipun kadang mimpi itu bikin eneg,bikin muak,emosi,kesel,tapi pada akhirnya semua itu digantikan dengan kenyataan dan keberhasilan #eaaaa.

[ Kuroko ] : teruslah bangkit meskipun aku tau kakimu terluka dan sulit untuk berdiri,tapi itu semua akan hilang diterpa Angin perjuangan !

[ Riko ] : buat cewek2 yang lagi galau masalah cowok ? Curhat aja ama akyuu,dijamin makin galau #pletak ! Haha pokoknya meskipun cinta kamu hilang,tapi cinta kamu ama keluarga dan sahabat ga bakal ada bekasnya !

[ Kiyoshi ] : Aku tau kamu ingin mengakhiri semua ini,tapi urungkanlah niat itu,Hidupmu masih panjang dan berharga,manfaatkanlah selagi bisa.

Author : wawww keren2 ya,Oke deh terimakasih atas waktunya,sekarang kalian boleh pulang,maap gue tahan sebentar,selamat siang . . .

[ SEIRIN ] : byee . . . .


End file.
